


Exonerate

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, More tags later, Original Character Death(s), Some angst, Spiritual Medium AU, that's rly it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: Jamison Fawkes has had the unusual gift of being able to speak to those who have passed away since he was a teenager. Now in his 20s, his ability has gone from intriguing to rather annoying. Though once a certain spirit contacts him to speak to a man named Mako, his thoughts on the subject start to change back for the better. Once the headaches stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahfhdklsaj wtf is writing

The headaches were never easy.

 

For years now, Jamison Fawkes would get head pains that ranged from slight aches to terrible migraines, ever since he was about 16 years old. And although some doctors couldn't find a reason or some thought they did, Jamie knew what was really happening the moment his skull started to pound.

 

It meant a spirit was trying to talk to him.

 

First, the pain in his head would come. How intensely the spirit was trying to communicate with him would determine the pain. Next, images would flash in his head. A spirit could choose to translate words into his head, no voice or anything, kind of like remembering reading something on a piece of paper. Sometimes it could just be a series of random flashing images, usually if they're more rushed to tell him whatever they wanted to say.

 

The first time a spirit tried to talk to him, admittedly, he freaked the fuck out. He believed he was going crazy for several days. But once he was able to calm his nerves and listen, he began to understand what was going on. This particular spirit turned out to be his late Aunt Olivia, whom he was close to and had passed away a few years prior. And it was her trying to reach out to him from the other side that gave him knowledge of this gift.

 

Though he could do without the head pains. That would be nice.

 

Still, it was interesting for him to be around someone and suddenly have a spirit try and talk to him, to communicate with their loved ones. Of course people were skeptical when they found out. Some called him a liar, some just didn't believe, and others even harassed him about it in high school. Now, at 22 years old and working as a barista in a cafe, he tends to keep his talent a secret, though was no stranger when someone wanted to communicate. And although few were not welcoming of him trying to speak to them, especially when he looked like a typical anarchist punk with his blonde spiked hair and a skull tattoo on his shoulder, more were very thankful as he recounted things he could never have known.

 

Jamie lazily stirred the coffee in front of him, lost in his thoughts and pains. He could tell there was a spirit trying to talk to him, but he just wasn't in the mood right now. He woke up late, had to drive through the rain, was late to work, got bitched at by his boss, and he had five more hours of standing around and brewing drinks to go. He huffed as he finished stirring the coffee (maybe a little overdone), and called out the name of the customer to come pick it up. Once the beverage had been delivered, he made his way to the bathroom.

 

After locking the door behind him, Jamie slumped onto the toilet and hung his head in his hands, begging for whoever was trying to talk to him to fucking stop. A name keeps coming into his head, though blurry, that started with the letter M. As well as a flash of what looked like a cartoon pig in his mind. He knows it's connected to someone in the shop right now, but he just doesn't have the energy right now to go speak to anyone.

 

"Please, please, please can ya stop just for today?" He called out quietly, lifting his head and looking around as if he could see whoever was tormenting him. "If ya want, I'll talk to 'em whenever they come back, alright? Just...not today..." He trailed off, letting his head hang once more. Seconds after talking, the pains and images in his head began to cease. Jamie let out a heavy sigh, leaning back onto the back of the toilet. He hated talking to the deceased like that, they deserve more respect than that. But God could they be annoying at times. His first thoughts upon meeting a spirit changed from "Wow it's amazing to meet you" to "Calm your tits I'm going okay."

 

After taking a moment to compose himself, Jamie stood up, straightened his apron and made his way back to the counter. The blonde grabbed a rag and began to wipe the marble countertops, right before he felt what seemed to be a jab from the left side of his temple. He gritted his teeth and hissed out "What?!" in a hushed voice. He sharply turned his head to the direction they were pointing him to and paused.

 

In a booth, close to the counter, was a young man, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, with the same cartoon pig Jamie saw on his hoodie. He had a dark coffee next to him and was scrolling through his phone languidly. Jamie remembers seeing him here a few times, though the name failed to come to him-

 

Mako.

 

It was a quick flash. Barely a second. But that was the man's name, he was now sure. Mako. Sounded nice. The head pains began again, though a bit more softer this time. That wasn't what he was focused on, however. His focus was stuck on the man he had been brought attention to. Jamie could feel the spirit pestering him, trying to talk to him again, but he was frozen. Once he began to feel his face turning red (wait why's it doing that), dark brown eyes looked up from the screen directly into Jamie's.

 

For a split second, Jamie was just entranced. Those eyes, his face, his size (damn he was big), just everything about Mako made Jamie's senses feel alight.

 

And then that second was over when Jamie abruptly looked away in embarrassment. He felt the spirit tugging at him, trying to get him to walk over and talk to him, telling him to go go GO now! But he couldn't. Instead he tried to busy himself with making himself some boba tea. Halfway though, he heard a shuffling from the left side of him, and he knew Mako was getting up to leave. And once he was done with his drink, he looked over to the booth that was now empty.

 

Jamie sighed, mentally smacking himself upside the head. He hoped Mako would be back soon. Now that he was gone, Jamie really wanted to go talk to him, and not just to get this spirit off his back. Oh yeah, he could tell they were annoyed. "K look, next time he comes in I'll go talk to him, alright?" he whispered under his breath. After a few seconds, the slight headache began to fade away.

 

Once free, he questioned himself about his current situation. He now had to talk to a man he's never spoken to before next time he comes into the shop to pass on whatever message this spirit keeps pestering him about.

 

Cool.


End file.
